


Musical Beasts

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: A double drabble (Gerard had too many thoughts for a single) for Turlough's prompt Gerard & bagpipes.





	Musical Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



Gerard loves visiting Grant when he's over in Scotland, even though the journey is epic, with two flights, a taxi, a train and ferry (which is very often cancelled because of the weather or bobs around like cork for the entire twenty minute journey). 

Even in the height of summer Dunoon has _weather_ and a kind of wildness curling around the town in a way makes him feel so very alive, but sometimes he thinks Grant makes shit up about the wild strangeness of his home just because Gerard is an outsider. 

"Aye, Wee Billy practises up here because it makes the cows produce more milk." Grant gestures at a small boy a the top of a field, making a dying whale noise with a set of bagpipes.

"Not just because his mom doesn't want that noise in the house?"

Grant slaps the back of Gerard's head. "Wheest your noise, he's only warming up, wee man's pretty good when he gets going."

Gerard snorts and follows Grant up and over the hill. Behind them the dying whale transforms into something complex and mournful and Gerard vows to look up the milk thing on the internet when he gets a signal.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about the bagpipes and the cows may be true - they certainly like the music and will go towards a piper in a field, and anecdotally I know of at least one piper who has been enthusiastically welcomed to play by a dairy farmer.


End file.
